


The One

by veramoray



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Shenanigans, im soft im soft im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Sometimes, a little change can be good.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in diakko listening to _must be dreaming_ by bien*
> 
> just a fair warning, this starts off _super_ duper cheesy and gets even sappier by the end. so beware

Mornings were usually loud and rambunctious in the Kagari household while Akko was growing up. It had certainly been an adjustment after she moved all of her belongings into the Cavendish Manor—but it was an adjustment Akko didn’t seem to mind all that much.

Sometimes she missed waking to the sounds of her mom clanking about in the kitchen, or of her dad tinkering on something in the room down the hall. But mostly she had grown to enjoy the air of quietness that now awaited her every morning. Along with the soft weight of Diana settled on top of her, or pressed into her side, or cuddled against her front. Wherever she was—as long as she was close.

This morning was no different. Instead of clanging pots and pans, however, Akko was urged from sleep by rays of bright sunlight that poured in from the window. They spilled across the covers in tiny rivers of light, and while it may have been annoying where it shone directly into her eye, she couldn’t help but appreciate the way the sun lit up the face of the woman she loved. How could Akko possibly stand to be bothered when it perfectly highlighted the smattering of cute freckles across her cheeks? She never realized Diana had them for the longest time, and her thrill at finally discovering them hadn’t faded a single day since.

They’d fallen asleep next to each other, but at some point during the night Diana had draped herself half on top of her. An arm was snaked around her middle, and Akko felt where it touched the skin of her stomach as she breathed. Now that she was awake she tried to keep her fidgeting to a minimum—but eventually Diana stirred, roused by her restlessness. She mumbled something unintelligible before stretching a bit, her lips brushing over Akko’s collarbone.

As Diana retracted her arm from around her waist, Akko was suddenly hyper-aware of every place their skin touched—it was like her nerve endings had been dialed to one-thousand percent. She could feel the way Diana’s torso pressed into hers, the way their bare legs tangled together beneath the sheets. Akko sucked in a breath as Diana shifted above her.

“Hey,” she croaked, squinting up at Diana with bleary eyes.

Diana smiled and Akko only stared as the morning light touched her hair in such a way that it lit up like white fire. She was beautiful—all tousled hair and tired eyes, and Akko found herself never wanting to look away.

“Hey,” Diana parroted, still with that unceasing smile. She slid a hand over Akko’s jaw, leaning in to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Akko’s eyes slipped closed and she sighed into it, smiling dreamily as Diana pulled away. “What was that for?”

“I’m your wife,” Diana huffed. “Must I have a reason?”

Suddenly Akko’s eyes flew wide open, and she was grinning so bright that it took Diana by complete surprise. _“You’re my wife,”_ Akko breathed, hands reaching up to squeeze Diana’s face between them.

“Y-yes,” Diana confirmed. Her voice was muffled by the pressure Akko was putting on her cheeks. “Do you not remember? It was a whole ordeal, and _quite_ extravagant if I might add.”

Despite the teasing glint in her eye, it did nothing to dissuade the loving expression on Akko’s face. “I remember,” she husked, her dark eyes reawakening the embers lying dormant in the pit of Diana’s stomach. Akko released her face in favor of slipping her hands under the soft material of Diana’s t-shirt, splaying them out over her abdomen.

Diana’s breath hitched as slim, cool fingers pressed into her warm skin. “Akko...”

“I also remember,” Akko leaned in, whispering in her ear, chuckling low as she felt Diana shiver. “That you’re _ticklish!”_

Akko dove in, digging her fingers into her wife’s unsuspecting sides. Diana’s eyes widened in fear but it was too late. Her arms buckled and she fell against Akko, dissolving into a fit of unrestrained laughter. Her stomach ached as Akko relished in her supreme victory, allowing her giggles to morph into full-on cackling as Diana struggled on top of her.

“No!” Diana screeched, squirming around in an attempt to escape, but she only succeeded in tangling herself further into Akko’s trap. “Ahah, Akko, s-stop,” she wheezed, fully at the expense of her wife’s relentless tickling.

“Hm,” Akko pursed her lips. “I suppose you’ve had enough, then.” She released Diana from her torture, opting to wrap her arms loosely around her waist instead.

Diana collapsed against her with a defeated sigh. “I can’t believe I married a _tickler.”_

“A poor judge of character indeed,” Akko agreed as she began patting down her wife’s messy blonde hair. When Diana gathered enough strength to push herself back up, Akko met her gaze with a warm smile. “Guess you’re stuck with me, then.”

Diana hummed. “Perhaps.” Gently, she brushed the tangled bangs from Akko’s eyes. Trailing her hand down Akko’s face, Diana traced a thumb over one of her dimples, committing the look of pure adoration to memory. “But I _choose_ to be stuck with you.”

_“Dianaaa!”_ Akko sobbed, hugging Diana to her chest once again, who let out a surprised _oof_ as she was squashed by her deceivingly strong arms. “Stop being so sappy! I already asked you to marry me!”

“Oh?” Diana grinned against the skin of Akko’s neck, taking note of how her wife tensed at the sensation. “If I recall correctly, I believe it was _I_ who asked _you.”_

“Nuh-uh!” Akko shook her head adamantly. “I totally did it first.”

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter now,” Diana breathed from her place tucked under Akko’s chin. “We made it, either way.”

Akko coasted her fingers along Diana’s spine, allowing her features to soften into a fond smile. “Yeah we did, didn’t we?”

Diana hummed, growing more relaxed as Akko continued tracing lazy patterns on her back. She was just on the verge of sleep once again when Akko’s curious voice cut through the peaceful silence that had settled over them. “Hey Diana?”

“Yes dear,” Diana sighed contentedly, sinking deeper into the sensation of her wife’s careful touch.

“Did you ever think this is where we’d end up?”

Diana allowed herself a moment to reflect, tenderly trailing her fingers up Akko’s arm, feeling goosebumps rise in their wake. “I... can’t say I ever imagined _exactly_ this in the beginning,” she replied earnestly. “But I think I knew from the moment you followed me to the manor that you would always be a part of my life somehow. I just didn’t know which part.”

Diana felt Akko’s chin bump against her head as she nodded. “Yeah, me too,” Akko concurred. “I think I knew from the second I declared you my rival!“

A weary sigh escaped Diana’s lips. “I told you I never viewed you as such. You have always been... much more brilliant than me. In more ways than just one.”

“Nonsense,” Akko retorted, resisting the urge to soak up Diana’s praise. And it was a mighty powerful urge. “If anything, I was perfectly brilliant _enough_ to be considered a rival to the _illustrious_ _Diana Cavendish~”_

Diana snorted. Akko felt her tremble with quiet laughter. “It’s Diana _Kagari_ Cavendish now,” she corrected, keeping her voice just soft enough so that Akko could hear her.

“Oh, right,” Akko’s face split into a wide grin. “Because we’re married. You and me. Wives.”

“That’s correct.” Diana found she couldn’t fight the giddy smile threatening to take over her face. “If anything, we are equals now.”

Akko hummed pensively. “In most departments for sure... but I’m afraid I’ll have to take the trophy for best cuddler!”

Diana huffed and Akko felt the impression of her pout just above her collarbone. “I’ll show you just how good of a cuddler I can be,” she grumbled, repositioning them so that Akko was on her side and Diana was pressed against her back.

“Either way, technically I win,” Akko said over her shoulder, tossing her wife a cheeky grin.

“You are insufferable.”

“Ah, but you still love me...” she trailed off, relaxing deeper into Diana’s soft embrace.

Diana snuggled closer to her wife, burying her nose in Akko’s dark hair, breathing in the scent she’d come to know so well. “...Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i had such a wonderful time writing this sweet moment <3 art by me!


End file.
